


Brothers in Arms

by kanadka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multiple Endings, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: During the ten years Noct spends in the Crystal, Ignis and Ravus grow closer together as daemon hunters, as friends, and sometimes, Ignis thinks, something more.Everything is manageable until the day Ravus' arm finally fails him.(A FFXV Fleurentia IF/fangame.)
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).



> Dear pirotess! I adored your prompts for these two and for IF. Alas, I got a bit carried away in Twine, so this wound up being a late treat, but I hope you'll accept it all the same. ❤️❤️

Please play at [itch.io](https://unrevealed.itch.io/brothers-in-arms) on desktop. While this game has been tested for at least one android device (it works, but it isn't optimised), it may not play nicely with iOS (in fact it doesn't with my admittedly outdated ipod). There is a basic walkthrough in the endnotes, but feel free to try it once without! The game is intended to be played once through, i.e., without carrying over choices to subsequent playthroughs, and there are no save options, but it will loop you back to the start and you can play over and over again to find all the paths and endings.

Only one path is explicit, but because it is, the work as a whole is marked explicit. You can get out of that option (if you get Mephiticus in the tavern) by back-buttoning until you get a different character. The major character death refers to the two possible bad endings; you can back-button out of these too. 

Please note that you may need to turn off your ad-blocker; while the game runs in fullscreen instead of in an iframe (so variables should not be saved using itch.io's interface), turning off the ad-blocker may help encourage the game to give you those different paths if the back-button method to pick a different route isn't helping. (This might also depend on which ad-blocker you use.) If you've gotten at least one choice when you enter the tavern and are having difficulty getting the others, it's probably just a question of having to keep back-buttoning to get the dice roll to roll what you want it to. (And please let me know if this is happening for you - it'll help me a lot for functionality and design on future games :D)

**Play:**

>> [here](https://unrevealed.itch.io/brothers-in-arms) <<

 **Thanks for playing!!** If there are any bugs, please hit me up here on AO3 and not on itch.io! Let me know what you thought and whether the random path-picker worked for you :D

**Author's Note:**

> Walkthrough:
> 
> The game is fairly basic with only a few branches, but not all actions and progressions are deterministic. For example, the main branch selecting which person you run into in the tavern in Lestallum is a random chance - 30% chance you'll get each character, and 10% chance you'll get the bad ending. In order to be able to replay this over and over again and find the different branches and not get totally fed up, the back button is there on that screen so that you can go back and forth until you hit the right one, so you can skip stuff you've already seen. Ignis' health points are monitored only when there's a fight and otherwise disappear; getting into a fight and the amount of damage you take in them are random actions.
> 
> In the path with the researcher (Thametsi), you aren't given how much miasma you've collected, so you have to gamble how much you've collected and whether it's enough vs how many HP you've lost. There's two possible endings for if you've collected a lot versus if it's not enough.  
> In the path with the engineer (Mephiticus), there's no branching.  
> In the path with the lab administrator (Dr qua Dritens), there are two options: you can either return to Ravus and bring him to Lestallum, or bring the doctor to Ravus. The latter option gives you a further option to threaten the Dr into silence or, the darker option, to kill him to keep him silent, about Ravus' whereabouts. Note that if you don't have enough HP to pay him what he asks of you, you have no choice but to kill him. The other option features two old friends who aren't happy about your new bf.  
> In the bad ending, you don't see anyone at the tavern, and either Ravus or both Ravus and Ignis will die.
> 
> No matter which path you pick, I hope you'll find something fun. :D


End file.
